


Dirty Deeds

by amybeegood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (author has a shameless number of WIPs), A Little Daddy Kink, Age Difference, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Be Careful What You Wish For, Ben Solo ain’t so great either, Ben Solo: Also a creep, Ben and Kylo are thirty eight, Benlo Incest, Both of them lust after teenage Rey, Breylo – freeform, Brief references to underage M/M sex, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Ex-convict Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy dirty smut, Graphic Rape, Graphic Violence, Grooming, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a fucking creep, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Possessive Kylo Ren, Related by marriage, Rey is barely eighteen, Sibling Rivalry, Single Step-dad Ben Solo, Smut, Solo Twins, Spit As Lube, Violence, breylo - Freeform, definitely not going to go the way you think, don’t worry they don’t fuck her until she’s legal, inappropriate pining, smutty smutty smut, subscribe if you want more and carry some small hope that I might ever finish some of my WIPs first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: Ben Solo's been lusting after his teenage step-daughter for a while.When his brother Kylo shows up out of the blue, Ben decides to finally take what he wants.Only problem? So does Kylo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 99
Kudos: 217





	Dirty Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> This is DARK and the ending is ambiguous. If you are looking for happy, friendly Breylo and/or Benlo, this ain't it.

# 

The front door slams and before he can run in from the back porch – fuckin’ rickety screen door always in his goddamn way – Rey’s already thumping up the stairs with a hastily yelled, “Hey, Dad! Sorry I’m late, but I was at Poe’s for study group!” and leaving her ratty backpack tossed on the landing as proof she’s home.

She might be eighteen now and too old to listen to him anymore, but it still doesn’t stop him from bellowing, “You’re more than late, goddammit. Had to feed the stupid dog cause you forgot. Again.”

She peeps over the rail at the top of the stairs and gives him a sullen “Sorry, Daddy” before popping into the upstairs bathroom which lies across the hall from her room.

He never goes upstairs since the ceiling is about six inches too low for him to be entirely comfortable. Every time he ventures up, he gets a crick in his neck from being forced to duck so he doesn't knock his head on the sloped walls of the converted attic.

The house was built in the thirties and revamped somewhere in the seventies and not much else has been done since, other than Ben adding a postage-stamp-sized bathroom when Rey turned twelve and it was obvious she was gonna need more privacy of her own.

He reminds himself for the millionth time to fix the stupid wobbly railing before she leans on it too hard and falls and breaks her neck. 

“I’m workin’ an extra shift at the mill tonight, so you’re gonna need to remember Beebee in the mornin’,” he grumbles when she reappears and sure enough, leans on the railing.

“Fine.”

Single parenting ain’t for the weak-hearted. Especially when a man’s step-daughter has bloomed into a full-blown beauty practically overnight.

_Shit._

He glances to the clock on the wall behind his recliner, eager to get a move on and head to work.

Not that he loves his job. But he sure as hell needs a reason to avoid the house and divert his mind.

Because it’s been getting more and more difficult to keep his eyes trained on his stepdaughter’s face and not let them linger on the gentle mounds of her bosom under her t-shirts – which have been getting way too tight of late – or to stop his gaze from sweeping up her long, tanned legs, constantly on display under skirts so short they meet the school dress code by a bare millimeter.

Don’t even get him started on that sweet ass of hers, perky and firm and just rounded out enough to fill each of his palms, or so he imagines.

He guesses it wouldn’t matter if she wears a sack over her head. Reyanne is always gonna look like her mother, God rest her soul, and he’s just gonna have to put up with the fact it makes him hard every time he thinks about it.

Which is way too often, lately.

Especially when she leans over that railing even more, practically spilling outta the top of her blouse, and shoots him such a charming smile he chokes up.

His mouth works in silent, agonized lust for a second while he crams his fervent thoughts to the back of his head and gives her his most dour paternal glare.

“You got responsibilities. Your ma wouldn’t a liked knowin’ I’m raising a spoilt fuckin’ brat.”

“You shouldn’t swear,” she scolds. “B’sides, I’m pretty much all raised, anyhow. I’m eighteen and I ain’t done hardly any rule-breakin’ at all.”

This is true enough, considering he keeps her pretty much under lock and key since she turned fourteen and he caught his own goddamned brother licking his chops when she bent over to pick up a newspaper off the front porch.

‘Course, he doesn’t need to keep her locked away from Kylo anymore, seein’ as Kylo got himself locked up all on his own shortly thereafter. Last Ben heard, he’s doing hard time up at Dathomir State Penitentiary for armed robbery.

Fuckin’ worthless piece a shit.

And those teenage boys at the high school ain’t much better than Kylo. Ben ought to know since he’s apparently reliving a second childhood himself, complete with a troubling surge of hormones every time Rey turns around.

He’d swear a bit of a calculating gleam enters those pretty hazel eyes when he gives her a gruff, “Dinner’s almost ready. Wash up and come on down. Right quick, now.”

“Okay, jeez.”

He claps his jaw shut and heads back to the kitchen, setting plates on the table and checking to make sure the tuna casserole set up. His own ma didn’t teach him or Kylo much about cooking, but anything tastes all right if it’s covered in enough canned cream of chicken and shredded cheese. He wonders if the can of peas he dumped in with the noodles is enough to qualify as vegetables and decides he doesn’t have the energy to boil up anything else to go with.

 _I really ought to get some groceries tomorrow. Something healthy for Rey. And we’re runnin’ low on laundry soap,_ he thinks, before mentally reviewing the contents of the fridge and deciding it, too, is woefully understocked.

His buddies down at the mill would roast his ass for even worrying about such mundane household matters, but Ben supposes since all their wives are still alive and therefore around to do the worrying for ‘em they can all fuck off.

He’s doin’ his best goddammit, vegetables be damned.

Besides, Rey looks healthy enough.

She bounces into the kitchen wearing a matching sweatsuit that covers every inch of her and still manages to somehow leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. Distracted, Ben pulls a couple of plastic tumblers from the cupboard with too much annoyance.

“Grab the pitcher outta the fridge?” he asks to cover his agitation.

The girl shouldn’t be wearing such tight clothes and could probably use some new ones, but money only stretches so far and he won’t permit her to get a job until after she graduates. And since his work boots finally needed replacing last week, setting him back a whole two hundred dollars, and also since he still needs to pay the final installment to the photographer for Rey’s senior pictures, he’s flat broke.

She plops the pitcher on the table and slumps into her spot eyeballing the casserole with dubious interest.

“You have a good day, Daddy?”

He’s asked her a million times not to call him that. She says it with too much sugar, wrapping the word around her tongue like candy. She says it like she knows she’s twisting a knife of white-hot desire right into his middle.

Like she _likes_ it.

“It was all right.”

Grumpily, he slides into his own chair and props his elbows on the teal formica tabletop, steepling his fingers together. She does the same, growing serious and pious long enough for him to mutter a hasty grace over the casserole. He reaches for a spoon to scoop some onto his plate before she’s hardly said “Amen.”

“I’m working a double. Swing shift. Tonight and maybe tomorrow, too.”

“Awww, but American Idol’s on tonight!”

“I know.” They usually watch it together and she's been looking forward to the semi-finals. He passes the spoon so she can dish up and explains, “But it’s time and a half and we need the money. You’ll have to tape it for me.”

_Tape it. Nobody says “tape it” anymore, dipshit._

Just one more anachronism that proves he’s way too old for her.

_As if our ages is the only reason I can’t, shouldn’t–_

“We wouldn’t need money if you’d let me work for Plutt down at the diner. I could start busing tables and get a share of the tips. Bazine says she used to make fifty dollars in tips every weekend, and that was just startin’ out.”

“Bazine is a waitress, not a bus-girl and she don’t have no high school diploma, neither, now does she?”

He damns Bazine Netal to hell one more time, not thrilled about the older girl’s apparent influence on Rey. He knows for a fact she does a lot more than wait tables for cash, according to a few of his buddies down at the mill, at least. He’d hate for Rey to follow in her footsteps.

Rey scowls and picks at her food, not meeting his eye.

Reinforcing his point, he tries for cajoling. “You know I said school first. I reckon once you start workin’ you’ll be glad you had a chance to be a kid.”

“I’m _not_ a kid.” Her scowl turns into a pout and he sighs. He's still searching for a new subject and taking an enormous bite of casserole when she goads, “I could go join the Army right now and you couldn’t stop me.”

This is ground they’ve covered a million times before.

“Ain’t no recruiter gonna let you through the door without a high school diploma first,” he remarks coolly, confident he can talk her out of _that_ line of thinking if and when the time comes. “And you know how your ma felt about the military.”

“I _don’t_ know,” she hisses, eyes flashing rebellion. “I hardly remember her at all.”

Which is exactly the problem Ben seems to be having, even if he knows Rey's probably lying and only trying to provoke him.

He shifts in his seat and scoops another heap of casserole onto his plate, sprinkling way too much ground pepper on top and compensating for the next bite with a huge gulp of sweet tea.

“Why don’t you just say what’s on your mind, _Daddy_?”

“Stop it.”

She shakes her head and for a few, horrible seconds he thinks she knows, actually _knows_ what sorts of filthy thoughts he’s been having. And when her gaze drops to his mouth, he has to ask her to repeat herself, he’s suddenly so preoccupied with gazing back.

“I said, I already seen the way you look at me when you think I ain’t looking.”

“Rey,” he warns, dropping his voice an octave. _Fuck_. Heat washes over his face and he eats in silence for a few minutes.

But she only wets her lips and takes a sip of tea and mumbles, “You’re such a fuckin’ hypocrite.”

With a god-awful screech, she scoots her chair across the linoleum away from the table and snatches up her plate with too much vigor, clattering it in the sink loud enough to make him flinch.

“Don’t be breakin’ shit just because you’re–”

“Because I’m _what_?”

Suddenly, she’s standing right there, right next to him, and if she looks down and sees the front of his jeans…

“…just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I don’t know what _that_ is.”

To his utter mortification, she nods right at his crotch and crosses her arms, practically daring him to argue.

He’s so gob-smacked he doesn’t hear the front door creak open, nor the footsteps rambling through the living room, but when a familiar voice drawls, “Well, shee-it. I hope I ain’t interruptin’ nuthin,” Ben’s stomach plummets right through the floor.

Fucking Kylo. His useless twin brother with the worst sense of timing.

Or the best.

“Hey sugar-belle, come give Uncle Kylo a smooch.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ben snarls, watching with no small tinge of jealousy as Rey skips over to give his brother a hug, followed by a resounding smack on the lips. In return, Kylo gives her a thoroughly inappropriate half-twirl, cupping his hands way too close to Rey’s perky rear end, then smacking it with the flat of his palm, utterly without shame.

“Ky!” Ben cries, flinging a frustrated hand into the air at his brother’s blatant manhandling.

“Oh, calm down. It’s not like we’re blood-related.”

Rey snickers and lifts a brow and Ben clamps his teeth together. Particularly in light of the very revealing discussion they were on the brink of having before Kylo so fortuitously interrupted.

Without further ado, Kylo hooks the leg of Rey’s recently vacated chair with his foot and settles himself right in like he owns the place.

“Gimme a plate, sweetie pie. I’m starvin’ and I reckon you all got some a that mess to spare.”

Ben would tell him to go find his own dinner, but Rey’s already moving to pull a clean plate from the cupboard and a fork, too. Ben glowers a bit helplessly as Kylo scoops a sloppy heap of tuna and noodles onto his plate.

“Just help yourself,” he says, all sarcasm, which Kylo pointedly ignores.

“Thanks, sugar,” Kylo mutters instead, giving Rey a flirty wink when she passes him a fresh tumbler of iced tea. Turning to Ben, he finally answers Ben’s first question. “They let me out early for good behavior. Didn’t you get my letters?”

“There weren’t no fuckin’ letters and you goddamned well know it.”

“Musta got lost in the mail.” His brother's whiskey-colored eyes twinkle with too much mischief and Ben doesn’t trust him a single bit when Rey giggles.

Fuming, Ben looks on while his twin shovels a frankly undignified amount of tuna casserole down his gullet. He almost complains about having nothing for leftovers tomorrow, only to realize Kylo won’t give a shit and any distress he causes will only amuse him, anyhow.

Rey brings in a third chair from the laundry room just off the kitchen and stares almost worshipfully as Kylo wolfs down a second helping. As always, when in his twin's presence, Ben can't help but take note of his familiar, shaggy, gun-metal black hair, stark cheekbones, slanted brow, and burly physique that exactly matches his own.

Kylo wears a red and black flannel and jeans, likely the clothes he was sent to prison in if Ben had to guess.

_He probably came straight here. Not that he has anywhere else to go._

Finally, Ky scrapes his plate clean and grins, “Shit, I can’t tell ya how bad I hate prison food. You cook that all by yourself, sweetie?”

“Nah, Daddy cooked it. But I made a pie, and we still got some leftover.”

Ben cringes at the word _Daddy_ and sighs heavily when he realizes that pie in the fridge is as good as gone. He’d sort of been looking forward to having some in the morning after getting home from work, and he shakes his head.

Rey catches his glare and primly cites, “ _If there’s enough for two, there’s enough for three._ Ain’t that what Mama always said?”

Instead of answering, Ben addresses the one he’s really upset with. “You gonna eat every goddamned thing in this house?”

“Maybe. Depends on whatcha got.” To Ben’s chagrin, Kylo unrepentantly grabs at Rey and hauls her into his lap. “I could eat you right up. When the hell did you get so pretty?” He tickles her ribs until she squeals and shuffles away to get them each a helping of pie.

Only the sound of silverware clinking on plates and the occasional slurp of Kylo slugging down his tea breaks the silence as they finish their rather skinny slices.

With a slight belch, his brother finally leans back in his chair, pats his disgustingly flat stomach, and gives Ben a wicked smirk.

"Must be nice to be you." He looks around the kitchen, worn but clean and homey enough before drifting inevitably back to Rey. “So what were y’all arguin’ about when I showed up?”

Rey’s eyes move back and forth between them as they silently communicate, a battle of wills they’ve engaged in since before Ben can remember, before she finally blurts out, “Daddy wants to fuck me.”

“Fuck! Rey, goddamn!” Ben hollers, pounding his fist on the table in impotent fury. And maybe a touch of embarrassment, not that Kylo cares. The man possesses the moral compass of an alley cat.

Predictably, Kylo merely chortles and eyes her up and down. “Well, why ain’t you let ‘im do it yet?”

And Ben can only watch in amazement as Rey, his sweet, innocent, barely eighteen-year-old, virgin fucking stepdaughter shoots him a guilty smile before answering, “I kept tryin’ to do what you said. But he never put a hand on me.”

“What?” Ben’s heart starts thudding, slow and hard, and his brother and step-daughter reach across the table and grasp each other’s hands. “The _fuck_?”

“We been writin’ to each other," Rey admits. “I guess I never said nothin’ because I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

And his heart skips a full beat when Kylo informs him, “Ben, calm down. She already knows. Everything.”

His eyes fly to Kylo’s again, this time filled with guilt. “You told her…?”

“Yup. Tole her what I was gonna do the minute I got outta prison, too.”

Kylo’s eyes burn into his and his deepest shame and darkest, dirtiest, most private sins come surging to the forefront of his mind.

Because before Kylo got himself shipped off for armed robbery, they used to mess around.

Sexually.

With each other.

All the time.

Especially before Ben married Rey’s mother. And sometimes with her, too, before she went off and got herself mugged and killed three days before Reyanne’s twelfth birthday.

Ben swallows and glances at the clock, idly noting that the kitchen one is set three minutes faster than the one in the living room for some confounding reason he never could fathom. His shift starts in an hour, but he’s right now wondering just how quick he can call and get Bob Teedo to cover it for him.

Even this thought, however, vaporizes when Kylo locks his gaze on Ben’s mouth.

“Ain’t your daddy ever tell you what a sick-minded pervert he is?”

Dumbstruck, Rey shakes her head _no_.

Kylo’s lips peel back and he flashes Ben a carnivorous smile. “You just gotta know how to turn ‘im on.”

Darkness spirals up and twines through his limbs, he can feel it, knows _exactly_ what Kylo’s referring to. That first time, a million years ago. When Ben caught him looking at porn and jacking off and instead of leaving him to it, climbed into his bed and helped him finish.

The next day, Ben couldn’t look his brother in the eye, but that next night, Ky came to him. Things sorta progressed from there and they never told a soul, not until Rey’s mom came into the picture.

Addressing Rey, Kylo breathes, “Why don’t you scoot over there and show your step-dad what we talked about?”

Ben can feel color wash over his face. Something dark and private and dirty and wrong unravels, low in his gut. 

But he argues, “She’s still in high school.” Kylo shrugs and pops in a toothpick from the little glass jar on the table. “She’s a fuckin’ virgin,” Ben growls, trying to double down on his fading resistance. Clearly, Kylo doesn’t give a flying fuck, so he adds, “She’s my fuckin’ daughter, Ky.”

“ _Step_. Daughter. You didn’t even legally adopt her.”

“I’m still her legal guardian.” Because she didn’t have anyone else to take her in after losing her ma, and the idea of sending her off to be a ward of the state didn’t sit right.

“She’s a grown woman. Free as a bird.”

Shyly, Rey interjects, “I was…saving myself. Hopin’ you’d…you know.”

Ben snorts and spits too vehemently, “I _don’t_ know. And neither do you. Whatever my piece of shit grifter of a brother told you is a bald-faced lie.”

Kylo licks his lips, and he looks too ravenous. Too omniscient. “She _is_ a sweet little piece of ass though. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with any of this but for the fact you ain’t already had a taste.”

Rey bites her lip and, after a nervous glance at Kylo, pulls her hand from his and moves to stand in front of Ben. Taking up his limp hand in both of hers, she sets it over the warm swell of her breast, and Ben’s breath catches on the lump of undiluted lust rising in his chest.

_This is bad, this is bad, this is so fucking bad._

But she presses more firmly. Of its own free will, his palm cups around her, thumb instinctively smoothing over the slight bump of her nipple as it hardens at his touch. Kylo tugs the edge of the table, pulling the whole thing towards him with a noisy clatter to make room for Rey to settle in Ben’s lap.

“It’s sort of what I’ve been thinking about for a while now.” She wiggles and he’s getting hard and when she cups his face and gives him a soft kiss with the barest hint of tongue, he’s lost.

Red-hot desire sears through him and she kisses him more insistently.

“You taste like pie,” he murmurs, lost for any other words.

“Oh,” she breathes. “So do you.” 

He starts kissing her again but his eyes flicker to Kylo, who stares greedily from across the table.

Over her shoulder, she turns to peer at Kylo, too, until his whiskey-brown eyes burn with what Ben recognizes as a mix of want and unstoppable curiosity.

This is so fucking bad. And irresistible. And wrong. 

_And delicious._

He leans in and sucks a light kiss on her neck, testing for resistance or doubt or who knows what, and highly conscious of Kylo’s acute observation as he puts his hands all over the lovely girl squirming on his thighs.

“Take her shirt off, why don’t ya?” Kylo suggests, openly adjusting the crotch of his jeans while he looks on.

“Ky…we can’t…”

But his protest dies on his lips. Rey is already leaning back, tugging at the hem of her sweatshirt and shirt both, pulling them over her head while Ben steadies her in his lap and fights the urge to bend her over the table and fuck her raw.

She drops her clothes to the floor and shakes out her hair and Ben scowls when he notices she isn’t even wearing a bra.

“You been tryin’ to drive me crazy on purpose?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer.

_Oh, little girl, I oughtta make you so fuckin’ sorry for that._

Giving in to temptation, he scuffs his whiskers over her satiny skin and groans whenever she does. Finally, when he can hold off not a second longer, he draws a perfect, pink nipple between his lips and suckles until her head falls to rest against his and she whines and shivers.

“That what you wanted, baby girl?”

She whines again when he sucks on the other one, eyes flickering between the business at hand and Kylo, who surveys them with unabashed interest.

She’s so much smaller than he is, so much softer, so young and trusting and sweet. She has no idea how violently he's wanted her these past months, no idea how hard it's been not to go upstairs, climb into bed with her and do this and more under the cover of darkness. She has no clue how hard it's been to restrain himself from taking whatever he wants, knowing he could overpower her without any effort at all.

Wondering if she's catching something of his thoughts, he pulls back. Her breathing is coming out all husky and rapid and they’ve hardly even done anything and he’s already hard as a rock. They still have time to stop, to turn back.

But Kylo slips from his seat and makes his way over to them both, and Ben knows they aren't turning back. It’s always been this way. Once Ky sets his mind things are going a certain way, there ain’t no changing it up. Whatever tension or morals or whatever it is Ben usually keeps wrapped up secure, begins to dissolve.

Kylo lifts his hand and rests it over the crotch of his pants. The familiar hardness is no surprise to Ben, nor is it terribly shocking when Ky pulls Rey from his lap and stands her up, facing him. Kylo bends and tugs Rey’s cute little sweats down to her ankles and she’s not even wearing fucking underwear.

And that's when Ben knows that whatever happens next isn't even going to be his fault.

Besides, his brother and him always shared everything, and maybe this is bad, but fuck it feels good when Ky orders Ben to take his fucking pants off, too. The decision is made.

Fuck it.

Keeping one eye trained on the two of them while he scrambles to unlace his boots and strip off his work jeans – no small feat, under the circumstances – he reaches over to drag the backs of his fingers over the taut, supple flesh of her belly.

His blood pounds hot at the sight of her perfect little body on full display. He’s pictured her naked so many goddamned times over the past year or so, it’s a bit startling to realize he hasn’t actually seen her naked since she was a kid, back when he had no interest in her _that_ way.

Hauled back to the present, he swallows again and watches as Kylo blatantly wraps his hands around her from behind and plucks at her nipples until her mouth falls open and she moans a soft, “Please.”

“Ben always gets to go first,” Kylo whispers into her hair and grins like the devil. “That’s the rule.”

Her cheeks flush red and she smiles. “Um. Okay.”

The sight of Kylo’s hands, so like his own, wrapped around her slender waist sends another spear of lust arcing through his middle like an electric bolt.

From where she’s standing between his parted legs, she bends to kiss him, Kylo scooting close behind and sweeping her hair to the side so he can watch. She slides her tongue against his, and he can taste iced tea and peach pie and something warm and feminine mixed with Kylo’s darker, muskier tang. She pulls away and her mouth is scuffed pink from the abrasion of their beards from all the kissing.

_We’re fucking violating you, right here in the kitchen. You have no idea what you're in for, you sweet little slut._

He doesn’t voice this thought, especially since he has no place to judge considering the nasty, perverted shit he and Kylo used to get up to.

 _This is nothing. Nothing,_ he tells himself. Besides. He doesn't wanna scare her too bad. 

He unzips the front of his hickory shirt and pulls it and his undershirt off as she did hers, both at the same time, and a sinful curl of satisfaction burns the back of his throat when her breath hitches at the sight of his naked torso.

This ain’t the first time she’s seen him.

In fact, she’s seen him without a shirt a few times, usually hastily glancing away to preserve everyone’s modesty and yelling a muffled, _Don’t you have a shirt or something you can put on?_ He always chalked it up to teenage embarrassment. And he never wanted to flaunt himself or show off, even if he’s well aware of how women scan the breadth of his shoulders when they ask him to reach for things at the grocery store or ask him to lift heavy things at the hardware store, or are always checking out his pecs and his arms and making little remarks about how nice it must be to be a big, strong man.

And maybe he never realized it before with Rey, but she’s giving him a woman’s perusal now, same as all the other ones. She’s looking, really _looking_ , and he’s well aware he’s not built like those skinny high-schoolers she goes off swimming at the lake with or even those lanky kids on the football team who come sniffing around every now and then.

He’s done manual labor all his life and is built to prove it.

Mirroring him, Kylo strips off his shirt. And apparently, after a few years in the state pen, his brother has bulked up, quite a bit. Of course, this only proves that the only thing Kylo's had to do for fun is lift weights for three straight years, by the look of things.

Ben takes Rey’s hands and pulls them to his chest, allowing her to set the pace as she learns the feel of him. Better if she thinks she's in control for now, even if she has no idea they're already all on a speeding freight train, out of control. Behind her, Kylo traces over the curve of her hips and shuffles closer.

“What a willing little slut she is.” Ky’s words carry no rebuke and Ben shakes his head, too captured by the soft caress along his collarbone and shoulders and chest to get worked up over it.

“You _really_ a virgin?” he asks with mock severity, beyond caring at this point. Unless she really is one, which makes all of this about fifty times hotter.

_And wrong. I shouldn’t even be–_

“ _Mmmmh_ ,” she groans lightly and bends at the waist until her lips meet his. Encouraged, he closes his eyes and plunders her mouth until his toes curl against the linoleum underfoot.

All of a sudden, the little kitchen feels about as hot as the inside of the recovery boiler down at the mill, and he’s having trouble remembering to breathe under her gentle explorations, made somehow more extreme knowing his brother is watching.

Before he can stop himself, he does what he’s been fantasizing about since her seventeenth birthday, just over a year ago when she leaned over to blow out the candles on her grocery-store cake when he caught a glimpse all the way down the front of her shirt. She gasps when he pushes a finger between her legs and finds a telltale slickness well before he works his way deeper inside.

Lust drips through him like honey and he grunts, a low, animal sound.

His fingers are rough and calloused against her skin, whereas her thighs are the smoothest silk, her pubic hair like damp, soft feathers. The scent of her pussy drifts lightly to his nose and he’s knuckle deep before he even thinks to consider why fucking her is a very bad idea.

But Kylo is sucking a bruise into the side of her neck, and when she clenches around his finger and mutters, “I’ve been saving it just for you, Daddy,” all rational thought flies straight out of his head.

Suddenly, he’s standing up, jerking his boxers down around his ankles, bracing his bare ass against the edge of the kitchen counter, and together, he and Kylo are lifting her – she doesn’t weigh a goddamned thing – and her legs are spread open and wrapping around his hips and a hard, masculine hand not his own is stroking his dick until he’s dripping.

“You want that fresh little pussy, Ben?”

“Fuck yes I want it,” he rasps out. He cups her butt in his hands and together he and Kylo angle her until his erection prods against the dewy pink lips of her pussy.

Perspiration slicks his forehead and chest and he wants to _move_ , to drive home with a hard, savage heave, to _really_ fuck her, and she’s so tight and hot and slippery wet…and it’s been a while since he’s fucked a woman, longer still since Kylo was involved, but now, _now_.

She whimpers in obvious pain and he waits, nudging inside as far as he dares before pulling back again and giving her a tentative stroke. Together, they groan and he does it again.

“Oh, fuck, baby, you’re so fuckin’ tight.”

“She feels good?” Kylo steps back and hurries to strip his own pants and shorts and presses in from behind, once again helping to hold her so Ben can pull her down with a slightly pained moan. He flicks his thumb over the swollen bud of her clit, making her body compress on his like a wet, velvet glove.

“Fuck,” he breathes, doing it again and again until her head falls back onto Kylo’s chest.

“She likes that,” Kylo coos, stroking a loose wisp of hair from the back of her neck. “Don’t you, sugar?”

“Yeah.” Her voice has gone all hoarse and her eyes smoky and vague.

Kylo nuzzles the side of her neck and hisses in her ear, “…you want more?”

“Yes,” she demands through gritted teeth, and Ben’s pulse kicks into overdrive.

_…what a little fucking whore…unbelievable._

He gives her a heavier thrust, looking between them to see where their bodies meet.

“We’re gonna fuckin’ ruin your poor little cunt,” Kylo croons against her mouth. “First him. Then me.”

Ben grunts in agreement and settles into a jarring bounce that makes her whimper and moan.

He can feel it, that burning, fiery tension crawling under his skin, demanding release.

Fuck, she’s tight and perfect and scorching fucking hot. He pauses to change his grip, draping her knees over his arms so Kylo can see too, how splayed open she is, how hard he’s fucking her, watch his shaft splitting her open, digging his cock in until she’s clinging to his shoulders with everything she has.

And all the while, Kylo mutters the filthiest shit in her ears, egging them on.

“…ain’t nobody gonna want you after we trash this pussy…” and “…little slut’s been thinkin’ about this for a _while_ …fuckin' whore…”

“Knock it off, Ky,” Ben grunts when she starts squirming away, even as he grips her brutally enough to leave marks and pounds even harder.

Shit, this probably hurts, and when he levers his hips harder still and she squeals in outright pain, Kylo digs his fingers into his ass and helps slam them together.

“You sick son of a bitch,” he taunts. “Took you a whole five minutes to convince you to fuck her like a fuckin’ hooker.”

“Fuck you,” Ben exhales, too lost to ease up and not quite offended enough to stop, even knowing there’s no way he’s gonna be able to make her cum.

Nobody gets him worked up like Kylo does.

Kylo holds her jaw in place so he can kiss her again, sliding Ben a knowing grin. “You better loosen up your baby girl’s cunt more than that. I’m not so fuckin’ patient after all that time in the clink.”

To punctuate his point, he snags Ben’s hand and wraps it around his own cock, thick and heavy, like hot silk over steel.

Ben gives him a few hard pumps, then a few more when Kylo grunts in Rey’s ear, “Your step-dad’s gonna…get you nice and wet and stretched out for Uncle Kylo…”

He shoots Ben a filthy leer and his eyes roll closed when Ben strokes him harder.

“You think you can last that long?” he mocks, flexing his hips and impaling Rey until she tries to writhe away. “What’s the matter, baby? That hurt?”

She’s trying to fight them off in earnest, now, and there ain’t no fuckin’ way they’re letting up.

“I ain't no whore!”

Kylo laughs and Ben snaps, “You should’ve thought of that while you were writing your whorey little letters to your goddamned uncle in prison.”

“Stop it!” she cries, trying to twist away. But Kylo cranks her arms back and wraps a beefy forearm around her neck and squeezes just hard enough to warn.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like this anymore?” His hand drifts down to pinch at her nipples and Ben shouts “Fuck!” when this makes her clamp down. He can only breathe and fuck and watch his brother’s hands roaming all over Rey's tight little body until he's rubbing between her legs.

“You sure? You _feel_ sure. Your pussy is dripping fucking wet.” He glances at Ben and mutters, “Hold her. I'm done waitin'. This is gonna fuckin’ hurt, baby.”

She whimpers and tries to wriggle away, but Ben is bigger and stronger and locks her in place. Kylo spits obscenely into his hand and Ben knows a millisecond before he does it, what his brother intends, but by the time he thinks to tell Ky to reconsider, it’s too late and she’s shrieking in pain as Kylo works his way into her ass.

“Let’s finish this,” he growls in a demon’s voice, shifting his hips and once again wrapping his arm around Rey’s neck.

“ _Filthy_ girl,” he hisses to Rey, “Ain’t this what you wanted?”

With a rough grunt, Kylo thrusts until he’s all the way in and they’re all caught in his momentum. Every nerve ending in Ben's body lights on fire, and he watches, almost out of his body with pleasure when tears stream down Rey's pretty face and she mouths over and over, “Please, stop, please, stop it. Please.”

He gives her a half-smile and promises, “In a minute, baby,” even as he gives her a punishing twist of his hips.

Ain’t no fucking way he’s stopping now, not with Kylo behind her making the filthiest noises, practically lifting her off his dick every time he thrusts.

They’re already headed to hell. Might as well catch what pleasure they can while they’re here.

Kylo chokes out, “Harder. Fuck. Ben I can feel you fucking her.”

Ben grunts and thrusts harder.

“Ahhhh, _fuck_ , I’m gonna cum…”

“You gonna cum?” he grinds out.

Kylo growls a wordless answer.

“Get that dirty dick outta my daughter,” he snarls, grabbing a handful of hair and forcing him to meet his eyes. “And _cum_.”

Kylo slips out of her ass and Ben slams his mouth onto hers. She’s gone as limp as a little rag doll, not even flinching when Kylo, furiously stroking his dick, pushes close and spurts a few heavy streams of thick, white spend all over her belly.

Glaring, Kylo hefts Rey under the arms and deposits her naked and shivering in Ben’s seat at the table before kneeling and taking the head of Ben’s dick in his mouth to finish him off. Fuck it's been a while.

Eyes locked on Rey, he fucks Kylo’s mouth and unloads an endless stream, gripping his brother’s dark, silky hair with trembling hands until his vision whites out. The accusation in Rey’s onlooking gaze does nothing to soften the hard, hot waves of ecstasy ripping through him as Kylo does what he’s best at and tongues him until he’s shaken and spent.

Kylo’s breathing has gone all ragged and harsh, echoing his brother's with such ferocity, they all remain frozen in place, panting for a whole minute before Ben finally rumbles, “Rey. Go get cleaned up. Then we’ll have a talk.”

But she doesn't move, only stares in shock while Kylo digs through his discarded jeans for a can of chew, snapping it with a practiced flick of his wrist and taking a good-sized dip. The room's mood has gone from wild to deadly and it occurs to Ben that Kylo is probably worried about getting in trouble too quickly on the heels of his prison release.

Ben would tell him not to worry, nobody's callin' the cops, but Kylo’s already moving, way too fast, and it doesn’t even occur to Ben to question why his brother needs a utility knife from the butcher block, nor to question the cold, bloodless look in his eyes when he slams the blade into Ben’s middle.

He drops to the floor and when he blinks awake minutes or seconds later, he wonders numbly if this is what shock feels like.

Next to him, Rey sobs, naked and hogtied and shivering.

A pool of hot, sticky wetness surrounds him.

_Smells like metal._

_No. Blood. That’s my blood._

“I know how much you like to go first.” Kylo spits a stream of tobacco juice onto the floor before scooping the dirty wad from his bottom lip and carefully pulling Ben’s lip back and setting the chew in place.

“Little nicotine for ya before ya die.”

He’s losing consciousness but the taste is going to make him sick.

Oddly enough, his chest is numb from the knife wound. It must be bad.

_Oh, shit._

Kylo is talking, but he's having trouble focusing.

“Rey, sugar, now don’t you worry. I ain’t done with you, yet.”

From behind her gag, she tries to scream and Ben would tell her it’s gonna be all right, but he can’t seem to find words.

“Gotta go dump ol’ Daddy in the ravine over behind the Exegol station. Then I’ll come back and show you a real fine time. Just like I promised.”

The toe of Ben’s new work boot appears out of the corner of his eye and some part of him realizes Kylo is dressed. Wearing his work clothes. His vision narrows to a pinprick and the last thing he hears is Kylo.

“I gave ya the nicest send-off I could think of. I guess they’ll think you’re me when they get around to findin’ ya. Say hi to Pa for me. I expect you’ll be seein’ him in hell soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I might add to this. But as the tags indicate, I have a few WIPs to clear off the books first. Quite a few.
> 
> I just had to get this out before pumping out the next chapter of Creep, which is on the VERGE of being ready. Also...I know I've been teasing it for a while now, but Body of Work is almost finished and I'm starting to gear up to start House of the Rising Sun soon. I'm really excited about what's coming this year with my fics, and I hope you are, too!
> 
> Find me on Twitter for fic updates, DMs, and occasional thirst tweets and rampant horniness! [@beegood_amy](https://twitter.com/beegood_amy)  
>   
> My works:
> 
> A/B/O:  
> [House of The Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512809/chapters/51276604) (A/B/O, Epic Scale Fantasy with a Canon-flavor, Read the tags, WIP to resume soon)  
> [The Wickedy Witch of Carnegie Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450107/chapters/64445872) (A/B/O, Enchanted AU, Fluffy, Sweet, Low-angst, WIP)  
> [First Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978156) (Preylo, A/B/O, quick and FILTHY, COMPLETE)  
> [Bad Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874359) (A/B/O, cop/lawyer, enemies-to-lovers, COMPLETE)  
>   
> Darker Stuff:  
> [Dirty Deeds](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28675278) (DARK, BREYLO, BENLO, one-shot that may be more someday)  
> [creep](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25554175/chapters/62008714) (Stalker, DARKFIC, Thriller, WIP)  
> [Body of Work](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/24723547/chapters/59762740) (Soulmates, Killers, COMPLETE)  
> [Little Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902718) (DARKFIC, SMUT, Read the Tags, COMPLETE)  
> [GatorWestern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502323) (Vampire/Horror WIP, COMPLETE)  
>   
> Short and Smutty:  
> [Double Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903981/chapters/47144941) (Breylo, Benlo, Absolutely raunchy filth, smut, COMPLETE)  
> [Smoke Gets In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231210) (Short fic, stoner soulmates, filthy smut, COMPLETE)  
> [Fire Down Below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659043/chapters/49061249) (Filthy two-shot, Porn AU, crack, COMPLETE)  
> [Freak Show](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098873) (Circus AU, Comedy, one-shot series)  
> [Special Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836562) (one-shot)  
> [Urinal Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412686) (one-shot, no urine or cakes involved, I swear!)  
>   
> Long and Plotty (and also Smutty):  
> [Say It With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710287) (Funny, Escort/Sugar Daddy AU, smutty, COMPLETE)  
> [Music To My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121106) (Classical Music/Assassins AU, re-booting WIP)  
> [Devil on the Dark Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287023) (Modern Hades/Persephone Fairy Tale WIP, one more chapter to go!)  
>   
> Also: [Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437334/chapters/53609257) (Sweet, Rated M, Emotional, COMPLETE)
> 
> Currently, Cake, American Stars, Knotting Hill, Every Which Way But Loose, and The Secret Flower Club are all waiting behind hidden doors until I wrap up a few other WIPs.  
> Although my WIPs are in varying stages of progress, I can promise none of them are abandoned, just resting. :)
> 
> XOXO!


End file.
